


【授权翻译】Le Bel Homme俊美男子

by pic_loli_thorn



Series: 腐肉慰藉 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 不是电影, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伙计们威尔爱死了和一个鬼做爱, 刺伤, 只不过这是小说, 可疑的同意, 强奸/不确定成分, 捆绑, 次要人物死亡, 这是部该死的恐怖片, 鬼魂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pic_loli_thorn/pseuds/pic_loli_thorn
Summary: 贝弗莉·卡茨说服了威尔和他们一群醉醺醺的朋友闯入在多年前死去,从没被抓住过的臭名昭著的切萨皮克开膛手的废弃房屋。诡异的事情在房子里接二连三地发生,而当威尔查明恐怖的根源时,可能已经太晚了……
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Bedelia Du Maurier, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 腐肉慰藉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【授权翻译】Le Bel Homme俊美男子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Bel Homme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804766) by [Cadaverish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadaverish/pseuds/Cadaverish). 



> 朋友们，请保重。如果鬼故事会吓得你晚上睡不着觉，请去读点别的，我保证不会介意的。如果你会因一个角色发现自己被绑住，并被迫接受了一些在是否两厢情愿这一点上非常，非常，非常值得怀疑的性行为而感到不适，拜托请按下退出键。我爱你们所有人，并且希望你们都能开心。

威尔·格雷厄姆把一生中很大一部分时间都花在和酒精为伴上。

他一些最早的记忆是他父亲在船坞烧烤时给他灌入兑水的啤酒。后来，在上高中时，伏特加的刺鼻气味成了他的常伴，在他的枕套上、牛仔裤的大腿上、水瓶的瓶口上

挥之不去。回顾过去，威尔不能说他对这种处理共情能力的特殊机制感到特别自豪，但它确实让他的脑袋封闭了一段时间。

现在，威尔坐在贝弗利·卡茨的小货车的床上，盯着篝火旁摆着的成排的酒瓶，他觉得有点被打败了。那天下午一下课，贝弗利就亲自上阵把他塞进了她的卡车，然后他们直接去了某个聪明的资本家在校园外开的卖酒商店。“我们要举办一个‘该死的RUSH日’派对，”贝弗利告诉他，她的臂弯中抱满了多得令人难以置信的廉价酒。“我们什么？”

*RUSH DAY：外国乐队rush的粉丝们将12月21日作为国际rush日，以庆祝乐队的经典摇滚专辑《2112》取得的巨大成功。

“没错，明天是RUSH日。”她告诉他，很清楚威尔尽其所能不去理会那些社交活动，不论在校园内外。“上帝，”威尔沉重地叹了口气，“这太操蛋了。”“对吧？所以我们要醉醺醺地度过这一天。”贝弗利一边说，一边把酒装进她的卡车，并砰地一声关上了车门。

“我们，”威尔没精打采地坐在副驾驶座上问道。

“有你、我、贝德莉娅、阿拉娜、弗雷德、普赖斯，还有泽勒。”她停顿了一下,结束了他们那么古怪又总是醉醺醺的小团体的成员名单，“上帝保佑富兰克林和托比不会找出我们的聚会地点，但他们很可能会的。”她发出干呕的声音，“杰克和贝拉可能会忙着施展魅力和成就自己，但他们没准会改变主意，谁知道呢。”

“没有弗雷迪吗？”威尔抽出他皮带上的小刀，开始清理指甲下的污垢。

“哦，没有她，你没有听吗?你当然没听我说的话。威尔，弗雷德和弗雷迪分手了。”

“他终于听说了温迪的事，哼。”

“我们都给他讲有关温迪的事，据说他终于见到他们两个在一起了。”

“够恶心的。”

“对吧？无论如何，‘弗雷那一对儿’已经不复存在了，我们可能会在这个周末听到所有关于这个的事情。”她气呼呼地冷笑了一声。

威尔认同地咕哝了一声，从手指甲上抬起头来，“我们到底要去哪里？”

“血腥弯道，还能去哪儿?”贝弗利一边回答一边用拇指敲击着方向盘。

“非常主流，”威尔对她说，把刀折起来放回外套口袋里。

“是啊，好吧，我无法反驳这一观点。”她对他咧嘴一笑，威尔也回应了一个独家的笑容，然后打开收音机，在剩下的时间里蹩脚地唱着歌。

血腥弯道是小镇上方某座小山上一段罕有人迹的道路，那里到处都是亟待修整的急转弯，但对威尔和他的伙伴们来说，更有一些能够看到下方城市的美景的弯道。传说这条路上闹鬼，校园周围的酒吧经常举办一场可靠的交易，以酒精交换穿着白裙子的女人神秘来去的故事。尽管有许多这些故事，威尔、贝弗利和他们那些有着非凡决策能力的朋友们在山上聚会这些年从未有过超自然的经历。

贝弗利的卡车碾过了碎石刹车带，贝弗利把它扔进了停车场，关掉了引擎。威尔踢开乘客门，开始架起篝火，而贝弗利开始弄帐篷。大一的时候，威尔和贝弗利与阿拉娜一同找到了这个地方，他们一起搭了个大得离谱的帐篷并铺了一堆气垫。随着他们的团体越来越大，没有人再去买额外的帐篷了，每个人都满足于睡在温暖的地上，只要床垫没有被刺破就行。有一条牢不可破的规定，严禁在地面上做记号，‘弗雷那一对儿’就是这类东西的常客。威尔盼望着一个没有他们恶作剧的夜晚。

“等我们毕业了，”威尔一边摆弄着火坑一边说，“我们应该租一条船。我们可以绕着海湾闲逛。”

“我喜欢这个主意。”威尔抬起头，回应的不是贝弗利的声音，而是阿拉娜那低哑的中音。去年她的父亲送给她一辆普锐斯作为生日礼物，从那以后，威尔就一直为这种不事先告知的做法感到惋惜。“我从来没有坐过船，”阿拉娜补充道，她蹲在靴子的后跟上，戳弄着威尔的小三角火堆，直到它变好看一点为止。

“从来没有？”贝弗利问道，她的声音蒙在帐篷织物的褶皱里。

“从来没有。”

“那就这么定了，威尔你得带我们来一次盛大的旅行才像话。”贝弗利说着，得意地走出帐篷。“不过是三个小时都不到的旅行。”威尔低声嘟囔着。

威尔让火烧旺起来，但太阳还没落山，坐在火边有点太热了，所以他们决定先把气垫充满。他们刚完成工作，太阳就快下山了，沙砾发出的嘎吱声和低沉的隆隆声预示着泽勒和普赖斯的到来。大家都以姓称呼他们，没有人叫过他们的教名，威尔甚至不确定自己是否知道他们的名字，但重要的是，普莱斯开着一辆旧大众面包车，里面装着大量的食物和冰块，还有更多的酒。他们刚把这些东西卸下来，就听到贝德莉娅的哈雷摩托车在路上呼啸而过，接着是弗雷德·奇尔顿开着他那辆缺乏维修的旧克尔维特。“这是一部经典之作，”他经常告诉他们，而肯定会有人认可这是一部“恐怖片中的经典之作”。

“弗雷德，你他妈的怎么了？”贝弗利喊道，威尔从躲避眼神接触的地方抬起头来，看到了一张满是“穿着霓虹灯一样的运动短裤的弗雷德·奇尔顿”的脸。“怎么了？”弗雷德问道，他摆出各种姿势，充分展示出自己苍白的大腿和深色的腿毛，“我再也没有女朋友要取悦了。”他扑通一声坐在营火旁，用一只手捋了捋头发，大概想让他看起来更通情达理一点。

“贝弗利，你知道，除非在最糟糕的情况下，我是不会问你这个问题的。”普赖斯开口说。

“不。”贝弗利迅速、坚决、无情地结束了这句玩笑。

食物被吃光了，烦心事被毙掉了，这个夜晚回到了熟悉的喝酒比赛的老路上。威尔仰面躺在草地上，感到朗姆酒的热气在胸膛里嗡嗡着散开，听着四周的谈话。“嘿，”弗雷德不受控制地用他大得刺耳的嗓门说，“哦，伙计们，我今天了解到一些东西。”

“做的好，弗雷德。”贝德莉娅慢悠悠地冷冷地回答他，引得大家齐声大笑起来。

“不，但是，好吧。”弗雷德捏了捏鼻梁，试图透过威士忌的浓雾吐出这些话来。他的霓虹灯短裤在火光下似乎闪闪发亮。“我了解到，”他举起一根手指以示他对英语非常忠诚，“那里有一个吃人的家伙。”说到这里，他转过身，指着那圈火光之外的无尽黑暗。“在那下面。”

“啊？什么时候，就是现在吗？我们会被宰吗？“泽勒尖叫着说。

“不，”弗雷德说，打了个嗝，又开口说，“不，不是一百年前。也不是五十年前。或者一百五十年前。”

“很好，现在清楚多了。”泽勒揶揄道。普赖斯从膝盖上的袋子里扔了一个棉花糖给他，泽勒亲昵地把它叼在嘴里。

“没有，但是，他就住在下面！”弗雷德抗议道，为大家没有被这个新发现震惊而沮丧。

“哦，你是说切萨皮克开膛手吗？”阿拉娜打起精神，把注意力从贝德莉娅身上解放出来，参与回了谈话中。“这家伙又是谁？”普赖斯问着，把一块棉花糖丢进自己的嘴里。

“我以为他只是个鬼故事，”贝德莉娅深色的口红使她的嘴在闪动的火光中显得饱满丰厚，“他是真的吗？”

“是的，”阿拉娜已经进入了讲故事模式，她将她过膝的长裙抚平，穿靴子的脚在脚踝处交叉起来，“他杀死的人多得可怕，而且，如果食人魔理论是正确的，”弗雷德对她仍心存怀疑表示抗议，但贝德莉娅举起的手和阴沉的目光让他闭上了嘴，“如果这个理论是正确的，”阿拉娜继续说，因饮酒而泛起了轻微的红晕，“那么他很可能杀了比我们已知更多的人。”

“但是，他已经死了，不是吗？”泽勒问道，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，颤抖的声音比他自认的要高得多。“是的，”阿拉娜同意道，又抿了一口她的酒，“他死于五十年代。”

“他们从来没有抓住过他，”威尔在草丛中表示，“直到他死后，银行为他的房子而来，人们才知道他的所作所为。”

“你也知道他吧，威尔？”阿拉娜问道，拂开她乌黑浓密的头发以便更直接地看着他。“当然了，”威尔喃喃地说，他醉得没法再大声说话了，“我们在刑事司法课上讨论过他。他是个典型的‘逍遥法外分子’。”

“只有你在连站都站不住的时候还能用‘quintessential’。”泽勒咯咯地笑着说。“我能站起来，”威尔反对道，尽管他仍然觉得自己好像是在隔着一层面纱说话。“看。”他摇摇晃晃地站起身来，得意地举起双手。随后，每个人都站起来展示他们对运动能力的控制，并取得了不同程度的成功。

“你们想去找他的房子吗？”贝弗利突然问。“什么?”普赖斯问她，泽勒也问：“谁的房子？”

“切萨皮克开膛手的房子。”贝弗利耐心地回答，明显比她之前表现出来的要清醒的多。“我敢说它很吓人，”她说着，冲贝德莉娅挑了挑眉，知道贝德莉娅连带着阿拉娜都无法抗拒。

“恐怖电影不就是这样开始的吗？”普莱斯惴惴不安地说，语调暴露出他的没底气。

“害怕了，普赖斯？”贝德莉娅问他，她已经开始向下山的狭窄蜿蜒的小路走去。

普赖斯的回答是一连串辨认不出的、愤愤不平的音节，根本不能串联成完整的词句。

威尔发现自己站在贝弗利旁边，弗雷德走在最后，因为如果其他人都要去，他也会去。在黑暗中咒骂和摸索了一段时间后，这伙人回到山上，带上了所有能找到的手电筒，当然，还有酒，因为贝弗利对他们说，“该死的，我们就要在切萨皮克开膛手的客厅玩Never Have I Ever了！”

*Never Have I Ever：一种游戏，每个人举起手，以“Never have I ever……”开头，轮流分享自己从未做过的事。如果有人曾做过这件事，他们就要放下一根手指，或者喝一杯酒。到最后仍举着手的人获胜。

“还有什么我们不知道的吗？”威尔带着或多或少严肃的担心问道，但他被完全忽略了。

他们朝山下走去。有了手电筒，山下鹿群走过的小路变得清晰多了。“为什么它还在这儿？”普赖斯惊奇道，把一根打在他脸上的树枝拨到一边。“开膛手正在寻找下一个受害者。”贝弗利回话，贝德莉娅、普赖斯和泽勒都笑了起来。

“他的受害者包罗万象，”威尔说，“没有性别或种族偏好。“那么年龄呢？”泽勒问，声音盖过了脚下枯叶的嘎吱声，“如果他是个食人魔，他不会喜欢老人，你们觉得呢？”他顿了顿，笨拙地拖着脚走过一段凹凸不平的土地，“他会喜欢年轻强壮的人。”

“嗯，那也是我喜欢的类型，”普赖斯斜视着他慢吞吞地说，“年轻又强壮”，他还打了泽勒的屁股一巴掌来强调自己的观点，泽勒也发出一声抗议的尖笑声。“别吵了，异性恋生活伴侣，”贝迪莉亚佯怒说。“没问题，同性恋生活伴侣，”泽勒回击道。阿拉娜向他竖起了中指。

“他是怎么杀死他们的？”这一次是阿拉娜在说话。“他们发现的尸体，”威尔回答道，紧跟在她和贝德莉娅的身后，因此成了这群人中最好的照明者，“大部分都被扭断了脖子。有的被锐器刺死，或者二者兼有。”

“一刀，”泽勒用凶狠的语调模仿了一声，“啊，啊，啊！”

“两刀，”普赖斯继续说，模仿得同样蹩脚，“啊，啊，啊！”

“三刀，”贝弗利大声喊叫着，没在语调上做出任何改变，“啊，啊，啊！”

“闭嘴，”贝德莉娅嘶嘶地说，她突然停住脚步，伸出一只胳膊，不让阿拉娜从她身边走过。

威尔越过她的肩膀，看见一幢大房子从黑暗中浮现在他们面前。显然，它曾经是宏伟的，但在孤独了这么久之后，它已经严重失修了。坑坑洼洼的屋顶上歪斜地挂着木瓦，环绕着房子的门廊有些地方塌了下来，通向房门的台阶也完全毁坏了，向内部坍塌着。一阵狂风从威尔耳边呼啸而过，使得一个摇摇欲坠的挡板砰地一声撞在壁板上，把他们都吓了一跳。

“呃，这绝对是令人毛骨悚然。”贝德莉娅承认道，她手电筒的光在裂开的窗框上移动。“提醒我为什么我们要这样做？”弗雷德呜咽着，穿着他的霓虹灯短裤发抖。“因为这该死的帅呆了。”贝弗利说着，果断地大步穿过草坪。她在门边停了下来，木头因为从门闩和锁处翘起变形得厉害，“最后进来的是邋遢乔!”

*sloppy joes（邋遢乔）：美国一款三明治。

“绝对不行，”普赖斯喊道，笨拙地跑了起来，“我至少也是一块上等排骨！”泽勒追在他身后，留下威尔、阿拉娜、弗雷德和贝德莉娅更从容地走过冰冷的草地。风又起了，威尔颤抖着，抬头望向一轮半月。

他从眼角瞄见了什么东西，于是他停下脚步，更直接地望着二楼的一扇窗户，那扇窗的窗框里还挂着一块玻璃。

什么都没有。玻璃空荡荡地回望着他。

“威尔，你这个邋遢乔！”贝弗利从一楼的一个空窗框里探出头告诉他。“至少我是用伏特加酱做的。”威尔回答，并没有费心去开门，而是从窗户走了进去。

他们发现自己所在的房间基本上是方形的。高大的窗户占据了他们左边的墙壁，现在它们大部分都是光秃秃的，边上垂着可能曾经是条状花纹的窗帘。剩下的家具只有两把椅子，其中一把翻倒着，以及沉重的木桌，书架上散落着一些发霉的书。“快看，这里有壁炉。”弗雷德尖锐地说，语气中带着希望。

“上帝知道烟囱已经变成了什么鬼样子。”威尔抱怨道，扑通一声坐到立着的椅子上。他仰起头，看着天花板上方块状的石膏。“我感觉自己像个坐在医生办公室里的病人。”他漫不经心地说。风呼啸着从大玻璃窗吹进来，凉意刺痛了他的后脖颈。“真的吗？”贝弗利盘腿坐在桌子上问道，“我觉得自己像个和尚。好像我应该在这里抄写圣经或是别的什么。”

“房子的其他地方什么样？”普赖斯问。贝弗利从桌子上跳下来，他们成队走出了房间，大笑着，互相开着玩笑。威尔从夹克里掏出一瓶威士忌，喝了一口。心血来潮，他站起来，大步走向书架。“很多心理学的书籍，”他大声说，“你真的是医生吗？”

他的课本上从来没有提到这一点。

“他们只说你是个社交名流，在社区里很受欢迎。”威尔突然意识到他在和一个死去的食人魔说话，他的嘴立即闭上了。“打算写篇论文吗，威尔？”贝德莉娅在门口说，她靠在门框上，双臂交叉在胸前。

“开什么玩笑，贝德莉娅。”威尔说着把手里的书扔到了地上。“对不起。”他不由自主地对空荡荡的房间说。“对不起？”贝德莉娅问他，双臂不再交叉，皮夹克的下摆被她拉到臀部。“我，呃，”威尔弯腰从地上捡起书，“我只是不希望别人把我的书掉在地上。”他脸红了，谢天谢地，在黑暗中没人看得到他。

“那么，你也感觉到了，”贝德莉娅抚摸着旁边一本书的书脊问他，“这里存在什么东西。”

“哦，嗯，”被抓到在一间空房间里对着一个死人喃喃自语，威尔的手颤抖着，焦虑笼罩了他，“我不知道这个。我只是，”他摸索着酒瓶，“我喜欢书。”

归功于她的深色口红，即使在黑暗中，威尔还是辨认出了她的笑容。“到卧室里来看看。"她坚定地伸出手来，威尔把酒瓶递给了她。她抿了一口后递了回去，然后大步走出了房间。威尔顺从地跟着。他一直很欣赏贝德莉娅那种不变的、坚忍的冷静。他们经常在宽敞的校园图书馆里共用一张桌子，更多是为躲避同学的打扰，而不是真正学习。

贝德莉娅领着他走上一段宽敞的楼梯，这段楼梯从门厅阔气的基座延伸到二楼铺着地毯的走廊。在这里，气氛更加阴森恐怖，失去的窗户少了，房间之间的隔墙更多了。当他们走近时，威尔听到了普赖斯的笑声。有一扇沉重的橡木门仍然牢牢地系在铰链上，它通向一间大卧室，卧室里放着一张四柱床。床的对面是一个巨大的壁炉，威尔几乎可以肯定，在远处的角落里隐约可见的是一套真正的日本武士盔甲。

普赖斯仰卧在床上，两腿伸开，泽勒站在他腿间，手里拿着一本旧小说，显然就是他刚才大声朗读过的那本。

“什么？”威尔有气无力地问道，脊背上隐隐有种一种不详的预感。

“开膛手是个感情热烈的同性恋，伙计！”普赖斯躺在床上叫道。

“拥有草叶集并不意味着——”贝德莉娅不耐烦地说，“你应该看看草叶集下面有什么。”普赖斯扭着屁股挑逗地说。

*Leaves of Grass（草叶集）：19世纪美国作家惠特曼的浪漫主义诗集，其中多处歌颂同性之爱。

威尔听到身后贝弗利的脚步声，她看着他们的滑稽动作，一副愤怒的父母的表情。

“闻起来有霉味和陈年的味道。”普赖斯抱怨道，把头斜靠在被单上。

“是啊，我不知道这是为什么。”泽勒用讽刺的腔调说，他把草叶集扔到普赖斯的肚子上，散开一团烟尘，然后走到壁炉前。普赖斯直起腰来，不小心把书摔回了床上。威尔吓了一跳，但如果有人问他为什么，他也无法解释。

“为什么这些东西还在这里？”贝弗利听起来有些愤愤不平，她和威尔肩并肩站着，随后大步穿过房间，更近距离地欣赏武士盔甲。威尔感到一阵恐怖的震颤顺着他的脊背传遍。“别碰那个。”贝德莉娅大声说道，她也站在威尔身边，迅速转向贝弗利。“我不会的，天哪，”贝弗利撅着嘴说，“你们俩怎么了？”

普赖斯拍了拍手，一副恼怒的样子，还没来得及阻止他，他就绕过贝弗利，捡起放在盔甲脚下的武士刀。“就好像它是真的一样，”普赖斯说着，从鞘中抽出刀刃。贝德莉娅看着他，神情紧张。“在我看来，这是真的。”她的语气是严厉的。

“当然了，在50年代曾有一股巨大的亚洲热，像这个的各种各样的冒牌玩意儿——”然而，威尔永远也无法知道他接下来要说的是什么。当普赖斯拔出那把刀时，威尔已经无意识地退出了门口，这是件幸运的事，因为门突然砰地一声关上了，用力之大以至于风声在威尔的耳中尖鸣。尽管没有任何一个人碰门哪怕一下。

门的另一边爆发出一阵喊叫声，有人在威尔面前砸门。威尔站住脚使劲拉门并大声回喊，但尽管房子年久失修，门还是牢牢地扣住了，门把手也纹丝不动。

威尔伏身贴向门，手撑在暗色的木板上：“伙计们，”他透过门框间的缝隙喊道，“我去找钥匙，你们好好坐着，好吗?”

泽勒大叫着回应他，但他一点都帮不上忙，而贝德莉娅的声音几乎没有受到压力的影响，对他喊道：“威尔，去厨房试试。”

威尔回了一声，然后小跑着走了，一步两级地奔下楼梯。他的神经好像被火灼烧着，他的手感到刺痛，他的胃紧绷着。他绕过楼梯的拐角，穿过一间漫长黑暗的餐厅。黑暗中弥漫着泥土的厚重气味，威尔无法摆脱有人监视他的感觉。

在餐厅的另一边，在他们第一次进门的客厅的斜对角，是一间豪华的厨房。以威尔的现代眼光来看这些器具既陈旧又笨重，但他能看出，在开膛手的全盛时期，这些设备应该是最精良的。中央的料理台上放着一块很大的砧板，从密实的木板里伸出一把厨刀，没嵌在木板里的刀刃在透过窗户的月光下闪闪发光。

威尔意识到自己一动不动地站在那里盯着那把刀，于是猛地动作起来。在厨房里寻找可能找到钥匙的地方时，他想起了他、阿拉娜和贝弗利合住的那套乱七八糟的公寓，还有离前门最近的抽屉里是如何堆满了零零碎碎的东西。威尔走到柜台边，试了试抽屉。什么都没有。

他转过身来再次打量房间，目光与餐具室相遇了。他记得当他进门时门不是开的，事实上，他敢发誓门是关着的。威尔从口袋里掏出手机，启动了手电筒功能。淡蓝色的灯光洒满了餐具室。在远处的尽头，有一扇狭窄的门，勉强能让威尔侧身穿过。门开着。

威尔记得他的教科书中关于开膛手的一段简短的记录，其中有一句话在他的脑海中燃烧着。“一个估价师在房子下面发现了一间密室，他把受害者的尸体藏在里面。”

“见鬼，”威尔把手机举过头顶，对着空无一人的厨房喃喃道，“操，真见鬼。”一阵风从窗户的裂缝里吹进来，弄乱了威尔后脑的鬈发。

他开始向前走，小心翼翼地把一只脚贴在另一只脚前行进，那只攥着手机的手剧烈地颤抖着。威尔深吸了一口气，试着让自己冷静下来，慢慢地穿过储藏室进到外面。

威尔的手机照亮了一个狭窄的楼梯井，这个楼梯井向下延伸四个台阶，然后拐了个直角弯，走出了他的视野。

“威尔？”

贝弗利的声音如神旨般在威尔的脑中回响，他吓了一跳，手机从手里掉了下来，从楼梯摔到了下面的平台上。“操。”他咒骂着，双手撑在膝盖上，没精打采地站在那儿。

“门开了。”贝弗利告诉他，尽管她的语气很轻快，但她没有下到楼梯间和他一起的意愿。“什么，就那么开了？”威尔回过神来问道。他为什么要到地下室去？他一直在找钥匙，不是吗？

“是的。就那么开了。贝德莉娅等得不耐烦了，又试了一次把手，而它就像什么都没发生过一样开了。”

“你说她等我还不到五分钟就等烦了，这是什么意思？”威尔不耐烦地抱怨道。有贝弗利在，他的神经就没那么紧张了，他慢慢走下最后几级台阶，从平台上拿起手机。

“可我们等了二十分钟，”贝弗利说，眉毛皱了起来，“威尔，你感觉还好吗？”她用手电筒照着他，使他的眼睛暂时失明了。“天啊，是的，只不过你把我吓了一跳。”威尔呻吟着，揉着他的眼睛，等待视网膜灼伤消失。

“是啊，抱歉，不过你脸色简直白得像纸，威尔，妈的，你出了一身冷汗！”贝弗利快步走下楼梯，将手背贴在威尔的前额上。威尔猛地从她身边挪开，靠在墙上，“我没事。”

“当然了，等等。”她说。“这究竟是什么地方？”

“我想，”威尔说着，把他汗湿的手掌在牛仔裤的大腿上擦了擦，低头望着无法穿透的黑暗，“我记得他的杀人室设在地下。”他说着，寒意传遍全身。他不禁打了个哆嗦。

“哦，见鬼了。”贝弗利咕哝道，她内心的恐惧几乎被语气转化成了斗意。脚步声落在厨房的瓷砖上，普赖斯和泽勒出现在储藏室的门口。威尔突然注意到，泽勒在他的连帽衫下赤裸着胸膛，他的红色T恤被用来包住普赖斯的手。“你怎么了？”

“门关上时，刀掉了，”普赖斯听起来很懊恼。

“看来那把刀是真的。”威尔说。他感觉得到了肯定。

“你们看见弗雷德了吗？”泽勒朝楼梯井里瞥了一眼，问道。贝弗利放下了手电筒，他只能看到她和威尔踩在粗糙的木板上的靴子。

当泽勒说出弗雷德的名字时，威尔莫名地感到害怕。他感到恶心、寒冷，因此倒在地上，双手撑着膝盖，呼吸急促。“威尔！”贝弗利大叫着，蹲下身子试图直视他的眼睛。

威尔挣脱开她，盲目地跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，进了地下室。对威尔来说，通过鞋底的靴子感到混凝土地板的寒意毫无意义，但他的脚冰冷，他摸索着在口袋里的电话。

贝弗利、普赖斯和泽勒挤在一起，在他身后吵嚷着走进地下室。就在威尔举起手机的同时，贝弗利将手电筒的光线投射到房间中央的桌子上。

它是钢制的，上面刷了某种油漆，在潮湿的地下室待了这么久，漆皮现在已经严重剥落了。桌子旁边是一辆滚动的推车，上面摆满了神秘的医疗器械。在桌下，一个用来收集流下的血的水桶倒在了一边。从桌子上滴下的血打在水桶的侧面，发出微弱的啪嗒声。桌子上躺着弗雷德·奇尔顿。

他过于僵硬和苍白了。威尔立刻意识到，他已经死了。

“哦，我的上帝啊。”他身后有人说。贝弗利走到弗雷德身边，用手指压住他的颈下来感受他是否还有脉搏。在手机微弱的光线下，威尔环顾四周，看到霓虹色的跑步短裤已经被血染黑了。

突然，贝弗利转身离开弗雷德，吐了起来，她的肩膀一耸一耸，后背弓了起来。威尔感到自己的胃翻搅着表示同情，但他还是把手拍在嘴上，呼吸着自己皮肤的气味，直到他感觉好些。威尔的眼睛疯狂地扫视着房间的其他地方。有一把带锯靠在墙上，空空的冰箱开着门靠在另一堵墙上。一个男人站在远处的角落里。

威尔的呼吸猛然停顿，喉咙也堵住了，他绝望地试图恢复聚焦，他空着的那只手不受控制地摸向口袋里的折刀。

角落里的那个人变成了挂在钩子上的一块黑色篷布。没有人，只有弗雷德·奇尔顿的尸体和他们在一起。威尔从分开的嘴唇间呼出一口气。

“我们得报警。”普赖斯虚弱地说，掏出了自己的手机。

“伙计们，没有信号。”过了一会儿他说。

“我也没有。”泽勒在他旁边附和说。

“有什么杀了他。”贝弗利问道，语气沉重，她用衬衫袖子擦着自己的嘴。“哦，操。”当普赖斯意识到她在暗示什么时，忍不住惊叫起来，“并不是只有我们在这儿。”

当然不是，我们闯进了人家的房子。威尔恍惚地想。

“该死的，好吧，”泽勒说，他打开手机的手电筒四处走动，检查了房间的各个角落，对到处都空无一物感到满意。“厨房边有一扇门。”他的声音有些害怕，但已经自信地镇定了下来。“我们只要上楼，离开，到外面就会有信号。”

“贝德莉娅和阿拉娜呢？”普赖斯瞪大了眼问。“操。”泽勒骂道，下巴的肌肉跳动起来。“我去找她们，”威尔发现自己边说边朝楼梯走去，“我们在外面见。”

贝弗利抓住他的衣袖，把他拉回到自己身边，“你疯了吗？我们必须呆在一起！”

“去他的，”普赖斯说，“我们先出去，让警察来找他们。”

“他们可能已经出去了。”泽勒表示同意。没有人敢回头看一眼弗雷德。楼上传来某人的尖叫声。

威尔向楼梯冲去，听到贝弗利、普赖斯和泽勒在后面追赶。“贝德莉娅？阿拉娜？”他从厨房里叫道，他的声音听起来很虚弱。“在楼上！”阿拉娜微弱的声音传来。威尔艰难地跑向餐厅所在的角落，他感觉自己的T恤被什么东西划破了，一滴血从手臂上滑落，但他没有放慢脚步。

阿拉娜站在楼梯顶上，脸色苍白。“那个书架。”她有气无力地说。他们一起涌进卧室。门边的一个高书架倒下了。威尔只能看见贝德莉娅的头发闪烁着微光从木头下露出。

“哦，我的天哪。”贝弗利大喘着气，开始抽泣，她搂住自己的胳膊，手电筒徒劳地照亮了他们上方的天花板。

“我还好，”贝德莉娅喊道，声音紧绷着，“但是我移动不了这个，”她轻哼着说，“书架！”威尔立刻走到书架前，泽勒跟在他后面。他们数到三，把书架抬起来，它完全翻了过去，砰的一声砸到地上。贝德莉娅尖叫着。

“哦，该死，”泽勒喘着气说，“该死，我很抱歉。”威尔看了看贝德莉娅，发现她右腿的下部承受了书架的大部分冲击力。血从书架的木头上渗出来。“操。”威尔绝望地嘟囔着，他蹲下来抬起书架，同时一边骂骂咧咧。他鼓足劲向后拖，书架只抬起了几英寸，但这已经足够了。普赖斯和泽勒抓住贝德莉娅的肩膀，把她从书柜里拖了出来。她的腿弯向了错误的方向，她的裤腿湿漉漉地闪着光。

“那是，嗯，”泽勒停了下来，深吸了一口气，清晰可闻地吞咽了一下，然后继续说，“那是复合骨折。我们，呃，”他又咽了一下，“我们不能用夹板固定它；她需要去医院。”

“我还是没信号。”贝弗利声音颤抖地说。“我也是。”他们一个接一个异口同声地说。

“我们不能这样移动她，”泽勒深吸了一口气，“总得有人叫警察和救护车吧。”

“你去吧，”贝德莉娅对他说，尽管腿受伤了，她的声音仍旧透着某种果断的冷静，“带着贝弗利走。”

“我们不是应该把急救小组留在这吗？”普赖斯干巴巴地问道。“泽勒能告诉他们发生了什么，”贝德莉娅说，“而且你会用这把刀，除非你突然把剑道忘得一干二净。”

“她说得对，”威尔啃着拇指指甲周围的皮肤说，“泽勒和贝弗利应该去。我、阿拉娜、普赖斯和贝德莉娅会在这儿等着。”

他们面面相觑，泽勒一句话也没说就走了，贝弗利紧随其后。

“好吧。”普赖斯说。他站起来再次查看手机，发现仍然没有信号，于是他走到盔甲前，拿起武士刀。他的手被T恤绑着，显得很笨重，但他自信地握着刀，现在他知道它是真的了。

阿拉娜俯身向着贝德莉娅，她们在窃窃私语什么。威尔尽量不听，这听起来像是私人的事。他站起来，让给普赖斯一个大铺位，走到了床边。那本发黄的草叶集还躺在早先普赖斯扔的地方。

威尔轻轻地打开它，尽量不把脆弱的书页从书脊上的干胶上扯下来，然后坐在床上了读起来。

阿拉娜和贝德莉娅一定是达成了一致，因为阿拉娜站起来，走到墙角的大衣柜边，衣柜就在倒下来的书架后面。有书架倒在那儿，只有一扇柜门能打开，她把贝德莉娅的Maglite手电筒举在面前，挤进了这一空间。普赖斯继续他的踱步，但他显然在观察衣柜。

阿拉娜安然无恙地出现了，威尔回头看了看普赖斯，脸上带着同情的微笑，他也感到很恐慌。在普赖斯身后，对着床的那面华丽的镜子里，威尔看到了一个男人。他的尖叫声哽在喉咙里，但他紧紧抓住床单。

那人身材高大，肩膀宽阔，皮肤黄褐色，看上去好像快50岁了。他看到威尔的眼睛，把一根手指放在嘴唇上微笑。威尔的嘴徒劳地一张一合。

“还好吧，威尔？”普赖斯松松地把武士刀撂在身边，嘲弄地傻笑起来。“刚意识到你长得那样，嗯？”普赖斯转身看着镜子说。那个人已经消失了。“别担心，我们还是会爱你的。”

威尔使劲咽了口唾沫，转身看着阿拉娜。她在衣柜里发现了一条银红相间的领带，和别的东西一起绑在贝德莉娅腿上，充当止血带。注意到他在看，阿拉娜叫他过来帮她拿盏灯。

阿拉娜系紧了贝德莉娅腿上的结，直到她裤腿上的血不再渗出。通过手机的荧光，威尔隐约看到了那条撕裂的裤腿下断骨反射的白光。

他们听到身后有一种金石的锵啷声，接着是一阵微弱的咯咯声。威尔站起来，转过身去，眼看着普赖斯跌倒在地，手死死捂住自己的喉咙。他跑向普赖斯，脚底打滑跪在地上，把普赖斯翻了个身。鲜血喷到威尔的脸上，溅在他身上又热又粘。他试图止血，但普赖斯一直在粗喘，血不停涌出。威尔感到他手下的脉搏消失了。

武士刀躺在几码远的地方，在月光下闪闪发光，上面没有一滴血。

“普赖斯，”威尔震惊得麻木了，含混不清地说，“普赖斯死了。”他转过身来看着贝德莉娅和阿拉娜。

“我们必须离开这里，”贝德莉娅果断地说。“抓起刀，威尔。”

“妈的，不。”威尔同样坚定地回答，但他确实从帷幔上捡起一块装饰物，一块由光面石雕刻成的石坠，冲镜子丢了过去。镜子被打破了，碎玻璃溅了一地。

“你在干什么，威尔！”阿拉娜喊道。

“鬼魂有时就住在镜子里。”贝德莉娅严肃地告诉她，“想得好，威尔。”

贝德莉娅设法把那条完好的腿撑在地上，气喘吁吁地把自己推到阿拉娜的怀里。威尔回到他们身边，把贝德莉娅的一只胳膊搭在他的肩上，而阿拉娜挽住了另一只胳膊。贝德莉娅和阿拉娜都比威尔矮，所以他弯下腰试图分担，但还是扛起了大部分重量。他们在门口停了下来，阿拉娜把Maglite手电筒递给贝德莉娅，贝德莉娅把它攥在拳里搭在阿拉娜肩上，她的另一只手绕在威尔的T恤里，紧紧地攥着。

他们像一个笨拙的五腿竞赛者一样，踉踉跄跄地走出大厅，走向楼梯。他们停下转了个身，然后侧身走下楼梯，这时贝德莉娅僵住了。

“你听到了吗?”她对威尔耳语道。

“什么——”他刚要开口，就听见了。楼下瓷砖上有脚步声。“喂？”他叫道，贝德莉娅在他旁边战栗着。“那个声音，”他低声对她说，“要么是一个，”他停顿了一下，不敢相信自己在认真考虑这个可能性，“要么是一个鬼，而且他知道我们在哪里，要么是急救医疗组，而且有他妈的警察支援！”

楼下没有人回应，贝德莉娅的手电筒只照到了破碎的瓷砖。“在这儿等着，”威尔说着拿出了手机。贝德莉娅躺在最高一级台阶上，阿拉娜就坐在她身后，睁大乌黑的眼睛从她身后望着。

威尔正静悄悄地一个接一个地往下爬着台阶，这时他脚下的什么东西垮塌了，他掉了下去。

他重重地摔到地上，一时喘不过气来。他不知道自己的手机去了哪里，但他闻到了水泥和血的味道。他一定是掉到地下室去了。威尔大口大口吸进空气，试图用手指在水泥地板上摸索着找到支点把自己撑起来。

一个宽大温暖的手掌拿起他的手，威尔觉得他感到有嘴唇压在他的指关节上。他再次试着呼吸。那个人松开了他的手，威尔感到那只温暖的手捏住了他的喉咙，紧紧掐着。亮斑在他眼前闪烁，他晕倒了，螺旋状的黑暗涌上来要把他整个吞下去。

威尔在床上醒来。草叶集已经合上，整洁地夹上了书签，现在放在床头柜上。威尔低头顺着他的身体向下望，可以看到那面镜子像之前那样破碎，现在只剩下一堵灰色的墙，周围镶着镀金的镜框。威尔想去摸他的手机，但他意识到他的手被绑在头顶，被某种柔软的东西缠在一起，固定在床头板上。

他感到肚子上有一种温暖的感觉，仿佛有一只手滑过他的皮肤，在他的衬衫下面慢慢地靠近。他看不见任何人，但他的衬衫慢慢地向上掀起。“Uh，”他反应过来叫道，因为摔了下来，他的肋骨还在酸痛。他摔下来是多久之前的事了，贝德莉娅和阿拉娜还在楼梯顶上吗？威尔吸了一口气想呼救，但门今晚第二次关上了，砰的一声震得窗户格格作响。威尔感觉一只手抚摸着他的下巴，他的脸被扳到一边。在他上面，他能看见四柱帷幔的篷顶，却完全看不到这只手可能的主人。

“对不起，”威尔气喘吁吁地说，“我们很抱歉闯进了你的房子。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“我们只是想四处看看。”他的声音越来越小，不知道该如何解释他们的行为。他感到一股凉风吹在他的脖子上，然后是花瓣般柔软的嘴唇压在上面。嘴唇向上滑去，威尔感觉他的下巴被推了起来，露出了喉咙。嘴唇触到了下巴的合缝处，接着轻轻地吻着耳垂后面的细嫩皮肤，然后他感到了牙齿的按压，压力足够留下咬痕。威尔大声喘着气，抵在束缚物上抽搐着。

冷空气冻住了被咬伤的那块皮肤，威尔感到有一股沉重的力量压在他的胸口。“求你。”威尔又说了一遍，狂热地扭动他的着臀部，但已经不确定自己到底在请求什么了。威尔把头转向黑暗的窗户，从玻璃里看到一个男人俯在他身上的倒影。他和镜子里看到的是同一个人，当他的沙金色头发从前额上垂下时，威尔发誓，他在裸露的胸膛上感觉到了发丝划过。

电池用光时，他手机上的手电筒熄灭了，那个男人的倒影也消失了。在黑暗中，威尔感到火热的手覆在他的衬衫下，滑过他的肋骨和身侧。“你是莱克特医生，对吗？”他对着空荡荡的房间问道。那双手僵在他的臀部上。“你是切萨皮克开膛手。”威尔感到那张嘴压在了自己的嘴上，然后他的下唇又被狠狠地咬了一口。威尔呻吟了一声，但被领带绑住的手腕放松着。这次咬得没那么狠，不至于流血。

“他们从来没有抓到你，”威尔滔滔不绝地说，完全失去了对自己言语的控制。他感到自己的腰带松了，如果这里有光，他好奇他会不会看到皮带在没有手解开的情况下自己移动。另一只手移向他的胸口，他感到一个长满老茧的手指在他的乳头上捻搓着。

可能这里根本没有鬼，非常可能，威尔狂乱地想。他可以独自呆在黑暗的地下室里做人类所知最奇怪的湿梦。也许他睡着了，其实没有人死去。也许他在睡梦中把自己摔了下来，回到了血腥弯道。

威尔感觉到牙齿紧紧咬住了他的乳头，他倒吸了一口冷气，这声音在卧室的寂静中回荡。放在他胸前的那只手屈起手指，指甲划过他的皮肤，威尔的头左右摇晃，没法做得更多。那张嘴用力吸了一下他的乳头，在威尔挣扎时又吸了几下，随后饶过了他，另一个灼热、索求的吻落在威尔唇上。他感觉自己像是在吸入一团干冰的水汽，冰冷，几乎是白垩色。

“我很抱歉弗雷德发现了你的地下室，”威尔呜咽着说，他扭头绝望地盯着窗户，但是没有足够的光线，他只能看到外面树木的黑影和头顶闪耀的月光。“我很抱歉普赖斯拿了你的刀。”那只掀开他短裤的手在他坚硬的阴茎上撸动，引起威尔阵阵痉挛。“操，”威尔喘着气说，“我很抱歉，我——”触碰着他阴茎的手突然压下，威尔的话被一个剧烈的喘息打断了。他觉得他们仿佛在燃烧，他的背靠在豪华的床垫上隐隐作痛。

在下身的那只手把他的短裤拽了下来，而放在他胸口上的手再次粗暴地拧了一下他的乳头，威尔不得不咬紧牙关。他的短裤滑到腿上，接着他听见它们滑落到床脚地板上的声音。普赖斯的尸体就在那儿，他歇斯底里地想到。

那双手离开了他的身体，威尔感到它们抓住了他的脚踝，并把它们举过了他的头，使他从中间完全弯成两半，以致他感到臀部深深的疼痛。那双手松开了他，威尔的腿落到了应该是另一个人肩膀的地方上。他的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，他看到自己身边没有任何人，只有他精瘦的跑步者的大腿和歪向一边的小腿。

威尔感到有东西压在后穴上，他试图再次踢动，但他的腿像冻僵了一样，感觉沉重、麻木，根本无法动作。一根手指压进了他体内，但并不像没有任何措施的人类手指在未经润滑的后穴里那样受阻，而是顺利地滑了进去。“操。”威尔喘息着，一股冷气掠过他的胸膛，仿佛他的同伴正挨着他的皮肤大笑。威尔感到另一根手指加入了第一根，于是努力放松。威尔想起了楼下桌子上的弗雷德，他通身惨白，腹部被血染黑了。

“你也对弗雷德这样做过吗？”他问，声音小得像在吱吱叫。他体内的手指不动了，然后抽了出来。威尔感到一股冷气靠近了他的嘴唇，但他转过脸去。冷气打在他的耳朵上，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，尽管他什么也看不见。

威尔感到有指甲在他胸前画了一道，然后斜着又来了一道。他在写字，威尔意识到，他感到字母N和O划进了他的胸口。

“哦，”他对空房子里的鬼魂说，“好的。”如果有人问他当时的感觉如何，他不会承认自己基本上是如释重负。

落在他臀部的手指伸了回去，威尔剧烈颤抖着，扭动着手臂，但领带把他抓得紧紧的。“不过，你曾是个医生。”威尔喘着气说，他想到在夜幕降临之初，他和他所有的朋友都还站在黑暗的办公室里，朝气蓬勃、完好无损。牙齿咬住了他的耳垂，轻轻地啃噬着。

“你是个外科医生，”他继续说，想着地下室的金属桌，耳垂上的牙齿急不可耐地拉扯着他。他体内的手指弯曲起来，带给他尖锐的快感。“你还是，”他挣扎着想要思考，可他的头脑雾蒙蒙的，不肯合作，“精神病医生？”说出这句话后，威尔的嘴被吻了一下，冰冷的舌头舔过他的双唇。他感到有什么压着洞口，这才意识到手指已经退出了体内。

威尔感觉到床垫在那个看不见的重量下移动着，然后这个连环杀手的鬼魂就进入了他体内。“噢，上帝，”他呻吟着，臀部向后推着，想让那个人进得更深。如果现在有人进来，会不会看到他的臀肉分开，后穴大张，腿悬在空中，嘴唇肿得发紫，而在他身上空无一人？

“可你还是个食人者。”他说，声音因为那个看不见的人的撞击变得气喘吁吁，好像在叫喊。“你吃了他们，”他又一次被吻了一下，这个湿吻冷得像冰川，“你是个好厨师。”牙齿对于这句评论责备似地咬住他，“一个非凡的厨师。”威尔改口说，并得到了一个温柔的吻作为奖励。

“我可以写一篇关于你的论文吗？”威尔突然问，那个人立刻停了下来，“我想我开始明白了，”他对着黑暗坦白，“这不是屠杀，这是艺术。”他的同伴突然恢复了精神，比之前更狂乱了，但威尔再也听不到皮肉拍打的声音了，尽管他的确能感觉到。“可以吗？”他问，已经不确定他问的是关于论文的事，还是别的什么事，“可以吗？”

威尔感到一只手握住了他的阴茎，撸动了一下，两下，然后他大叫着射了出来，声音震得窗户直响。和他一起的那个人又冲刺了几下，然后就僵住了。威尔感到落在他身上的压力增加到几乎无法承受的程度，然后压力突然消失了，就好像它从未存在过一样。

绑在威尔手腕上的领带松开，然后脱落了下来。威尔坐起身，揉着他的手腕，环顾着这个空房间。他注意到武士刀已经被收进鞘内，并放回了盔甲前。他下了床，站起身来，弯腰捡起裤子时非常小心地不去看地上的普赖斯。他套上自己的牛仔裤，朝门口走去时尽可能避免跛得太厉害。

威尔感到一只胳膊搂住了他的腰，冰冷的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上。一只手滑进他的衬衫里，指甲在他的肚子上拼出了Y-E-S。“我还得回来，”威尔对着空荡荡的房间说，心都提到嗓子眼儿了，他的脉搏猛烈地跳动着，以致他都要说不出话来，“来再看一遍这里。”

牙齿咬住了他的脖子，放在他肚子上的手再一次抚过他的上身和牛仔裤。他感到自己站了起来，又一个吻落在他嘴上，然后那个人就完全消失了。威尔望向窗户，可以看到第一抹灰色的朝霞正从树林上方升起。远远望去，在浓密的树叶后面，他仿佛看到了红蓝色的警灯。

威尔发现卧室的门没有锁，便小跑下楼，他突然意识到自己光着脚，但还是继续往前走，不过步伐变慢了，绕过了曾经奢华的房子里那些破碎的玻璃和瓷砖。在厨房里，他发现贝德莉娅和阿拉娜坐在厚厚的盐圈中。她们脸色苍白，面容憔悴，但都难以置信地充满生气。

“威尔，”阿拉娜站起身来，贝德莉娅也在她身后挣扎着站起，用力靠在柜台上，“发生了什么？”

“我不知道，”威尔真心实意地说，“我从楼梯上摔了下去，直到现在才醒过来。”他继续说，语气稍微没那么真实了。“我们找过你，”阿拉娜说，“在，”她哽咽着，“在弗雷德那儿。”

“是啊，我觉得我好像掉进了缝隙里或是别的什么地方。”威尔不喜欢对她说谎，但他怎么能告诉她，或者任何人事情的真相呢?贝德莉娅正面无表情地看着他。

“不管怎样，”威尔还没等她开口就继续说，“我看到外面有警灯，我们应该试着出去找他们。”

贝德莉娅一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，另一只胳膊搭在阿拉娜的肩膀上，他们蹒跚着离开了汉尼拔·莱克特的家，走向树林边缘。穿过树林，他们正好看到贝弗利正朝他们奔来，三个医护人员跟在后面小跑着。在他们走出太远之前，威尔忍不住转过身来，最后看了房子一眼。有那么一刹那，他觉得自己在楼上的窗户里看到了一张脸，目送着他们离开。

**Author's Note:**

> 你做到了！多么难以忘怀的旅程，对吧？你可以把我所写的一切归罪于汉尼拔那些反人类的小卡片。
> 
> 如果你喜欢它，或者讨厌它，或者被它吓坏了，或者对它很感兴趣，或者被自己对它感兴趣给吓坏了，或者只是想告诉我你的一天，请留下评论或者kudos，或者在tumblr上给我留言。
> 
> 再次感谢您的阅读!
> 
> 译注：惠特曼的诗作《When I heard at the close of the day》节选
> 
> And that night,while all was still,
> 
> Roll slowly continually up the shores,
> 
> I heard the hissing rustle of the liquid and sands,
> 
> As directed to me,whispering,to congratulate me,
> 
> For the one I love most lay sleeping by me ,under the same cover in the cool night,
> 
> In the stillness,in the autumn moonbeams,his face was inclined toward me,
> 
> And his arm lay lightly around my breast--and that night I was happy.
> 
> 万籁俱寂之时，
> 
> 我听见潮水悠悠卷上海岸，
> 
> 我听见流水与沙砾嘶嘶作响，
> 
> 仿佛在对我轻声道贺，
> 
> 因着我最爱的人，卧睡在我身边，在凉夜里，与我同覆一衾，
> 
> 沉静中，秋月里，他的脸庞贴近我，
> 
> 他的手臂轻轻停靠在我胸前——而这一夜我很幸福。
> 
> （网上找的翻译，稍微改动了下）


End file.
